The Assassin's Entourage
by The Central Scrutinizer
Summary: When Raven has a dream about the destruction of the Titans, it leaves her pondering... Who is Hollask?


I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**The Assassin's Entourage**

Chapter 1: Hollask

Raven stood in the middle of a street in disbelief. The rain was coming down even harder. The wind was blowing. Lightning flashed in the sky and then thunder rolled deeply. She looked around her and saw the bodies of her fallen comrades. "I'm the last one." She said to herself remorsefully.

"What did you expect?" A voice rang out, but she could not pinpoint where it was coming from. " Did you think that your fellow Titans could just come here and destroy me? It would take an entire army to defeat me."

Tears started to form at her eyes. "We thought that we could stop all this." She replied in a hurt voice.

"Unfortunately," the voice replied, "you underestimated me and my abilities and I took advantage of that." Lightning flashed off in the distance.

'I must calm myself in order to find where the voice was emanating,' Raven thought to herself. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to chant her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted over and over again until the world seem to come together. She opened her eyes and looked up to the top of a building that stood no more than 100 feet tall. A man stood there in a long, flowing cloak. Raven could not see his face for his hood shadowed it. His cloak billowed and flapped in the wind.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am an assassin," the man replied.

Raven gritted her teeth. "Yes, but WHO are you," she was starting to get impatient.

"My name is Hollask, and that is all you need to know for now." Raven's eyes started to widen. For some reason, that name seemed really familiar. "Unfortunately, it is time for me to fulfill my duty."

"You don't have to do this. We can work this out." Raven was starting to get desperate.

"No, we can't." A clap of thunder boomed.

With that said, Hollask jumped from the top of the building of which he was standing on. His cloak was flapping wildly above him as the wind rushed passed him. He landed quite gracefully on the concrete. His knees were bent. His eyes were closed. His head was down. His body was in a fighting stance, ready to attack or defend.

"Please. Don't do this. I don't want to fight anymore." Raven pleaded.

"And I don't want to listen to you anymore." Hollask shot back. "I'm just doing my job."

"Wait… why are you after the Titans?" she asked.

"I'm not after the Titans." He said.

"Then you're just after me," Raven looked up at the sky. The rain hit her face. "Then why did you kill the rest of them?"

"They were merely in my way," said Hollask. Raven could tell he had an evil grin across his face.

Another lightning bolt jetted across the sky.

"Who sent you to kill me?" Raven questioned.

"I can't tell you that."

"WHO SENT YOU?" Raven was getting furious.

"Yelling won't get you what you want." Hollask slyly said.

"But killing you will, "said Raven with ferocity and gritted teeth.

"I'm not the one who is going to die Raven. You are." Thunder rocked the very ground on which they were standing.

All of a sudden, the man who called himself Hollask, started to levitate off the ground. His arms were outstretched to the side of his body and his head was back. (With rolled tongues now) "Condria Oriaina ni Ocrona dai Hallocrium." Small electrical bolts were starting to eminate off of Hollask.

Raven stood at the ready.

Hollask chanted again, "Condria Oriaina ni Ocrona dai Hallocrium." He started to bring his arms to the front of his body. More current was starting to flow between his hands.

Raven knew this was it. The end.

Hollask's hands were now cupped together and he started his chant again. "Condria Oriaina ni Ocrona dai Hallocrium." A ball of swirling blue and green formed within his cupped hands. He started to get lower to the ground. He pulled his hands toward his body and screamed the chant one more time. "Condria! Oriaina! Ni! Ocrona! Dai! HALLOCRIUM!" He then pushed the ball outwards with great force and it released from his grasp. The ball was moving quite fast towards Raven

"Oh shit," said Raven. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" a black shield formed around her. 'Hopefully, this will hold' she thought to herself.

Closer the ball got. Raven gritted her teeth. Closer. Closer. She closed her eyes.

BAM!

Raven opened her eyes to see the ball had hit her shield, but was starting to break it.

"Come ON!" she screamed. "Please hold!" She was trying to concentrate.

The ball was almost halfway through the shield.

She could hear Hollask's evil laugh outside her barrier. She looked at the bodies of her friends one last time. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry it had to end like this." A tear fell from her eye.

Just then, her shield started to fail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

It was her alarm.

Raven opened her eyes. She was sweating profusely. It had just been a dream. But it had felt so real. Something wasn't right. Her head was pounding.

"That man… somehow… I think I knew him," she said to herself.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hey Raven? I heard you scream. You okay?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," she lied, "Just a bad dream."

"Oh, okay. Well, breakfast will be ready in a few." He said.

"I'll be down shortly," said Raven monotonously.

Somehow, she knew something was coming.

* * *

Please review peoples! The Central Scrutinizer is not bias in different kinds of reviews, which means you can flame… just not too much. 


End file.
